Walking On A Wire
by Empty Puppet
Summary: Unfortunately for Masaomi, being a Technician always comes with its downsides; Some of which include a lovesick weapon, a witch and a lying rogue who always seems to know how to push his buttons.  MasaomixMikado


Steel met steel for the umpteenth time, the sound clearly heard throughout the forest. The small crowd that had gathered at the edge of the clearing cheered loudly at the two battling technicians.  
>The two pushed apart, landing back a few metres from each other, their weapons raised in front of them defensively.<p>

On the left stood a teenage boy, a short sword clutched in his hands. His white hoodie was covered in specks of dirt, his black skinnies faring the same. Grinning slyly, he peered at his opponent with gold eyes through blonde hair, lowering his Kodachi slightly, the strap rattling with the movement, the checkered square dangling.

Across from him, his female opponent straightened, pushing her glasses further up her nose with her left hand while her right gripped a sharpened katana. She wore a blue uniform shirt, a darker blue skirt and white socks that reached halfway up her shin. Around her neck was a red tie, while her shoulder-length hair was the colour of the night.

"Awww, come on, Anri, I know you can do better than that!" The blonde chortled, his previous toothy grin morphing into a smug smile. Anri seemed unphased by the taunt her friend threw and instead leapt forward, swinging her katana down in an arc in the place the older teenager boy stood. He had stepped aside at the last minute, resting his own weapon against his shoulder, the smile still present.

Her crimson eyes met his before she moved again, moving her sword to slash her friend's midsection. Her attack was cut short with a metallic screech, sparks once again flying into the air, as the boy met her sword with his own.

"Masaomi…" A slightly echoed voice said, tinged with slight concern. The reflection of a blue-eyed boy appeared in the blonde boy's short sword, along with the voice. "You should be more careful," it chastised quietly before the two technicians moved back, giving each other space to attack.  
>Stepping forward, Masaomi blocked another strike from the younger girl, not missing a beat.<br>"You worried about little ol' me, Mi~ka~do~?" the blonde sang, smile never wavering as he lashed out with his weapon. The reflection returned in the sword, followed by an unamused snort.  
>"You're being too cocky again…" the voice trailed off once more, the boy's face disappearing along with it.<br>"Nonsense, my dear Mikado!" the older boy replied cheerfully, taking another strike at his opponent.  
>"M-maybe you should listen to him, Masaomi…" The raven-haired girl stuttered quietly, peering up at her friend over the top of her glasses. She was met with the same smug smile the other technician had been wearing for the majority of their mock fight.<p>

The fight continued, their blades beating into each other again and again, and not another word was spoken.  
>That is, until, the younger teenager's katana was smacked out of her hand roughly, landing in the grass some few metres away while the tip of Masaomi's kodachi pressed against her throat, gentle enough to prevent any skin breaking.<p>

"Checkmate," The blade moved away from her throat, before changing shape with a white-bluish light. Beside Masaomi stood a slightly shorter boy with short, messy black hair and bright blue eyes. He was clad in denim jeans, converse sneakers and a white and green track jacket, a yellow scarf tied snuggly around his upper left arm.

Wrapping an arm around his weapon's neck, the blonde pulled the shorter boy closer. "See, I told you, no need to worry, Mikado. I was amazing, as usual!" Masaomi said loudly, much to his squirming weapon's dismay.  
>"Alright, alright!" The blue-eyed boy squeaked, blushing but still able to fight back as a smile as his technician almost strangled him in a side-hug. Anri smiled at her friend's antics, glancing over at the form of her own weapon changing.<p>

"Yeah, you won, now stop before your ego suffocates us all," Anri's black-haired weapon drawled, crossing her arms over her well-developed chest. She wore a uniform similar to her technician's, but in a much darker blue, and with a yellow ribbon tied around the collar. Her skirt was near black and ended far past her knees, while the rest of her legs were hidden under white socks, with brown dress shoes completing the image. Her eyes, much like her Tech's, were a dark crimson.

The boy in question released the death grip he had on his weapon and stuck his tongue out at the older girl childishly, his hands placed on his hips.  
>"You're just jealous, Saika!" he accused before sticking his nose up at the katana with a pout. Rolling her eyes, Saika reached out and grabbed her Tech's elbow, moving to drag the girl away to class.<p>

The crowd that had accumulated during their fight had dispersed, leaving the four standing alone in the clearing. '_Probably scared them off with my amazingness.'_ Masaomi thought to himself, failing to notice as his weapon and Anri said their goodbyes, the two girls making their way back to Shibusen before the lessons began once again.

Once Tech and Weapon were out of sight, Mikado looked over to his best friend, with curious blue eyes.  
>"Masaomi?" A hand was waved in front of his face, snapping the blonde out of his trance with a slight jump. "Come on, we need to get to class. If we're late again…" Masaomi's weapon suggested, tugging on his white sleeve.<p>

Grinning in reply, the blonde gently tugged his sleeve out of Mikado's grip before grabbing the other boy's wrist, dragging him roughly as he practically bounded out of the clearing.  
>"Now now, Mikado! Royalty is never late! Everyone else is just early," He reminded the other boy in a careless tone, continuing to drag his blushing best friend with ease.<br>"S-slow down, Masaomi!" came the stuttered yell, although the dragging failed to cease.  
>"I can't deprive my royal subjects for too long, Mi~ka~do!" Masaomi explained, making elaborate gestures with his spare hand.<br>"They'll start a riot,"  
>"I doubt that, Masaomi…"<br>"Are you doubting me, Mikado! OH, how you wound me!" Masaomi stopped abruptly, letting go of the raven-haired boy's wrist and clutching at his heart dramatically, his face contorted in mock-pain. Mikado gave the Technician a blank stare before striding right past him without another glance, his blue eyes locked in front of him.

"If you're late again, Mr Kishitani is going to dissect you in front of the class and I'm not going to talk him out of it again."

Masaomi was in the door two minutes later.

* * *

><p>Walking through the streets of Death City, Masaomi and Mikado walked in relative silence as they made their way back to their small apartment on the far side of town. Anri and Saika, living closer to Shibusen, had already parted ways with them some few blocks before, leaving the two boys alone.<p>

Mikado fidgeted uncomfortably, unused to the quiet, especially since his Technician was usually so lively and excited to get home after a day in the classroom. Chewing on his bottom lip as he thought, Mikado's eyes glued themselves to the ground.

That is, until he walked into a lightpost.

The weapon fell back, clutching his nose with a hiss of pain with his eyes squeezed shut, and anticipating the impact as his back hit the pavement. Fortunately for him, his best friend caught him before he fell back, helping to put him back in a standing position.

"Jeeze, Mikado, you're such a klutz," The blonde boy chuckled quietly, bending down slightly to have a look at his friend's face, which was currently hidden behind his hands.  
>"Don't laugh at me!" Mikado murmured through his cupped hands, his voice sounding strangely nasally as he looked up at the taller boy with his kicked puppy dog eyes.<p>

Masaomi blinked at his friend before offering him an apologetic smile and a quiet apology before he demanded to see how badly Mikado had hurt himself.

"I'm fine," the weapon insisted, voice still thick. Sighing, he gently pulled the hands away from the other boy's face, taking note of his friend's flushed face and the blood dripping down his face. He stared blankly at him.

"You're bleeding." '_Who walks into a pole hard enough to get a bloody nose…?'_ Shaking his head as the black-haired boy cupped his injury with his left hand, he reached out and grabbed his free wrist, leading the teen up the stairs to their apartment, fishing the key out of his pocket and pushing the door to the apartment open.

The apartment was small, containing only two small bedrooms, a shared bathroom, a TV pushed away in the corner with a worn down couch opposite, a coffee table the size of a small desk and a kitchen that Masaomi was sure had been built for gnomes instead of people.

Soon enough, the blonde had managed to clean his friend up quite nicely (if he did say so himself), and had fallen back on their beaten couch as Mikado went over to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"So, Mikado~, what were you thinking about that had you so concentrated?" He questioned over the back of the couch, his smile soon widening into a feral smirk.

"Was it about boobylicious Anri, I wonder?" '_Three, two, one…'_ As if almost on cue, his dark-haired friend squeaked indignantly, his face turning a bright red.  
>"N-no! I wasn't! And don't say things like that, Masaomi!" Mikado replied a little too loudly, clutching the packet of crisps to his chest.<p>

Masaomi's smirk grew ever larger. "Come on now, no need to hide it from me!" He cooed, laughing at the scandalized expression on the other's face, ducking as a packet of crisps sailed towards his head.

"I was worried about you, idiot!" Mikado scowled at the blonde, turning around to look for another snack in their miniature cupboard. Almost as soon as the words had left his mouth, Masaomi's smile had faded as his eyebrows rose.  
>"What? Why?" Mikado glanced at him before his gaze shifted.<br>"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" It wasn't really a question, he knew. Masaomi paused for a moment before throwing a fake smile at his friend.  
>"Of course not! What're talkin' about, Mikado?"<p>

"Don't lie to me." By the time the blonde sat up to glance at his weapon, Mikado's bedroom door shut with a quiet click.

He fell back on the couch with a groan, covering his eyes with his forearm. '_Masaomi, you idiot…' _He should've known that Mikado could see right through him, knew that he'd be thinking about _her_. She haunted his memory almost every day, taunting him for his mistake, laughing his eagerness to trust in her, _believe_ in her.

"_They say you should be careful who you trust, Masaomi."_

'_Shut up.'_

"_You know as well as I do that you'll be back,"_

'_Shut up.'_

"_You know Izaya and I are right,"_

'_Shut up.'_

"_And when you do, you'll have to choose."_

'_Shut the hell up, Saki!'_

And with that Masaomi rolled over on the couch, covering his head with a worn-out cushion with an aggravated noise.

Mikado let his head fall back against the door with an almost in-audible thud, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Why does it have to be her, Masaomi…"

* * *

><p>Hey there! So this is my first fic in a long, long time, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty. But yeah, there you have the first chapter! I know it's a really slow chapter, but I needed to set the characters and the scene, so not much I can do about that.<br>Hopefully you'll find the next chapter a little more thrilling! Also, big thanks to my BETA reader, Ashwyn for fixing this up for me.

If anyone has any ideas for a title, I would LOVE THEM TO PIECES because I am stumped. The current name, 'Walking on a Wire', is really only temporary until I can think of something!

Just for confirmation, the main Soul Eater characters (Maka, Soul, Black*Star etc.) will make smaller minor appearances within this story. Most of the time, it'll only be vague mentions as I like to imagine them in the class above our DRRR gang.

Catch you next time! Today, I will leave you with a character profile.

**Name:** Masaomi Kida.  
><strong>Gender:<strong> Male.  
><strong>Age:<strong> 15.  
><strong>Status:<strong> Technician (Kodachi – Google it!)  
><strong>Partner:<strong> Mikado Ryuugamine.  
><strong>Additional Info:<strong>  
>His personality and outfit are pretty much the same as they are in Durarara, with only his outfit having a few minor differences.<br>He is the best friend, Technician and oblivious love interest of Mikado, and the two have been partnered since they were children. Because of this, they shared an abnormally high synchronisation rate upon entering Shibusen. However, after a certain event, their synchronisation rate dropped exponentially and has yet to recover.  
>He is also a close friend to both Anri and her weapon, Saika, but has no real attraction to either of them, and is thoroughly convinced his best friend has a crush on the female Technician.<p>

And that's all you get for now :D The rest is a secret.


End file.
